


A Feeling

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on.Rey needs to leave so she tells Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks, but I like really suck at titles lol.

Everything happened so fast after the battle on Exegol, they celebrated and partied all night long, but there was still work to be done and systems to be freed. Everybody seemed to have a plan, but Rey didn’t think that was what she was supposed to do first. She had this feeling inside of her telling her that it wasn’t completely over yet and that she needed to go. So she told Poe, hoping that he could help her make sense of everything.

Rey paces around their tent, waiting for Poe to come back from his meeting. Poe finally walks in and almost bumps into her.

“What’s going on Sunshine?” 

“I need to leave,” Rey tells him bluntly.

“What?” It doesn’t take much to make Poe Dameron panic these days, too many loses in too little time.

“Not forever, I’m coming back,” she adds quickly. “I can’t explain it yet.” Rey sighs and lets Poe wrap his arms around her. “I just have this feeling that I need to finish something.”

Poe brushes a couple strands of hair away from her face and cups her cheek. “Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on,” he whispers softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
